scintillation
by The Loser Lord
Summary: drabble series. au. sasusaku – "i don't exactly assault anyone. but uchiha sasuke was begging for it."
1. make me a sandwich

**title**: the social game.  
><strong>pairing<strong>: sasusaku.  
><strong>draft<strong>: 003 - _make me a sandwich_.  
><strong>disclaimer<strong>: i am incapable of owning naruto because i can't seem to finish anything.

**an**: this is gonna be an au drabble series. as some of you know, i'm not the greatest with finishing stories. this is why i mostly do drabble fics. so this is a story with a plot that is goin' nowhere. i'll try to steer this ship as best as i can.

warning ya'll right now 'bout the language. mmhmm. here's your warning.

* * *

><p>Sakura <em>hated<em> waiting for her next class. Why couldn't college be like _high school_? One class after another and then out by noon.

That seemed better than this.

"Sakura, how much more time now?"

Sakura looked to her right, at Ino, her best friend, and then checked her cell phone. She sucked her teeth impatiently and slumped deeper into the bench the two were occupying.

"Forty-five minutes."

"_Fuck my life_."

To Sakura, this whole 'college' thing was complete and utter _bullshit_. Newly graduated high schoolers all live together in some old buildings and spend boatloads of money on classes where teachers expect you to spend a grand total of three hours outside the classroom on homework after each class. Each class was fifty minutes.

And then, in the end, you get a piece of paper telling the world that you graduated.

That's right; everyone's future was determined by a single sheet of _paper_. How depressing. Unfortunately for Sakura, she had _eight _years of college to suffer through; that's what she gets for wanting to be a _doctor_.

"Should we go get some froyo or something?" Ino suggested, leaning over to glance at her best friend. Sakura merely groaned and ran her hand through her pink tresses.

Her eyes narrowed from the sun's blinding glare and moved to shield her eyes, despite the dark aviators she was already sporting.

"Too lazy," Sakura bit out, "the froyo shop is, like, a twenty minute walk from here too."

"We can make it."

"Not really." Sakura disagreed.

The girls sat in the middle of Konohagakure's lush campus on a particularly pleasant summer afternoon. The sprinklers were making their hourly rounds and herds of students were scuffling to their hourly classes.

It was just Sakura and Ino who were seated on one of the many marble benches. They remained silent, watching the university soccer team jog by – Ino was rather appreciative of it – and the regular freshman tripping and face-planting into the wet lawn, their books and binders sprawling over the sprinklers' hard work.

"Uhm, should we help him?" Ino asked, watching as the unfortunate freshman slipped on the grass once more and actually landed on his back.

The poor kid was _soaked_ now and his class was probably going to start any minute.

"If you want." Sakura shrugged, "This isn't the first time he's tripped somewhere."

"True."

The two stood up to help, but he was able to claw his way into dry surface with his ruined textbooks in tow. The best friends exchanged a glance and Sakura sighed.

"I stood up for nothing."

"Don't be lazy Sakura! Good God, you're just like Shikamaru."

"But I'm _tired_. And class won't start until _two_!" Sakura complained, checking her cell phone again, "Ugh, fuck this shit, let's go get some froyo."

"I'm down with it."

Ino twisted her long, bright blond hair over her shoulder and followed Sakura as they made their way across the campus to the frozen yogurt shop.

"Did Kakashi-sensei give us homework?" Ino asked, suddenly. Sakura looked shocked for a fraction of a second and then snorted, "Kakashi-sensei doesn't give homework. That would require him to actually _read_ the work."

"Oh, you're right…"

Sakura grinned at Ino's forgetfulness and her friend flushed, telling Sakura to 'shut up'. The two proceeded past the open sportsplex, as their destination was just on the other side of the large soccer field.

Due to Ino's constant chatter, Sakura didn't notice the soccer ball flying towards them with _frightening_ speed.

"Hey, watch out!"

Ino was almost certain that the sound of the soccer ball making contact with Sakura's head – which Ino was certain was hard as _concrete_ because the girl was so damn stubborn – sounded very much like a dodgeball bouncing off the surface of a brick wall.

To Ino's dismay, she actually found it rather comical; the lively _boing_ noise resounding off of Sakura's head and the victim heaving out a loud '_oop_' before falling over.

It was too funny and Ino felt like a jerk for feeling that way.

"Oh my God, I am _so _sorry, are you hurt?" a few boys from the soccer team ran over to see if the girls had been injured.

Unfortunately for Sakura, they were checking on _Ino's _well-being, not her own.

'_Stupid boys_.' Sakura thought to herself, wobbly rising on her own two feet. Ah, there was no point in fixing her glasses now, was there? That soccer ball made sure to shatter the little self-confidence Sakura still had.

Ino smiled sweetly at the – _stupid, stupid _– guys, "I'm fine, thank you," she then moved forward and grabbed Sakura's shoulder, "You okay, Sakura?"

"I guess. Who kicked the ball anyway?"

.

.

.

The team divided down the center like Moses did to the Red Sea. I guess I wasn't surprised when I saw the culprit.

"Sasuke-kun." Uchiha Sasuke, I should have suspected as much. I've known him since we were kids. And I _hate_ him. The motherfucker.

(My mom always made me address people with honorifics, y'know, for _respect_, so I'm now stuck addressing him as such because it's been burned into my mind. Ugh.)

"Hn."

That bitch. He did that on purpose! He's probably still mad that I used the last tomato to make a sandwich this morning – yes, we live together; our parents thought it was a good idea because somehow, they've come up with the absurd notation that we keep each other in line. No, fuck that shit, he doesn't do _anything_.

It actually pisses me off sometimes.

I glared sharply at him, to which he replied with a smug smirk. How I wanted to slap it off his face…

"Stop that, you aren't cute." I snapped.

Sasuke-kun's smirk widened and he bent down to my eye level, "Sorry, I didn't _see _you there."

My fingers twitched and I ground my teeth together. Asshole, making fun of my height, as usual. He liked taking advantage of the fact that I don't hit people. I mean, I am a violent person, but I'm only violent when I'm cursing you to the depths; I don't exactly assault anyone.

But Uchiha Sasuke was _begging _for it.

He brought his hand to my aviators and pulled them down the bridge of my nose, just so that we made direct eye contact. If I broke my habits now and actually punched him, I wonder if the bruise I was itching to give him would match the color of his eyes…

"Get more tomatoes." he whispered. I could tell that he was _still_ pissed at me. But knowing that he kicked a soccer ball at my head just because I used the last tomato annoyed me as well.

I scowled at Sasuke-kun and jabbed two fingers – pointer and middle – against his forehead, a gesture of our childhood.

"I will if you make me a sandwich."

Sasuke-kun snorted and shoved my sunglasses back in place, rather painfully, and then stood up straight.

"Hn. You're gonna be late for your class. _Sakura_."

* * *

><p><strong>an<strong>: the queen of not finishing anything is right here. keep in mind that this is a drabble series; i am thinking of taking requests for drafts, so feel free to submit your own prompts to me.

(you can submit through a review, pm on my fanfic account, or through the ask box on my tumblr - tumblr address is on my profile page).

as always, thanks for reading. and please review!

(:


	2. catch the fairy

**title**: catch the fairy  
><strong>pairing<strong>: sasusaku.  
><strong>draft<strong>: 007 - _"Stop watching porn!"_  
><strong>disclaimer<strong>: naw dawg, that ain't me.

**an**: i am a college student who freaking _hates_ waiting a billion hours for her next class. therefore, i am writing this now.

* * *

><p><strong>catch the fairy<strong>

Sakura never realized just how bright the screens of electronic devices were - that is, until she was trying to sleep. Sakura and Sasuke both used the main suite of their shared dorm. Sakura usually liked to curl up and sleep on the couch because she found her bedroom a little too cold with the air conditioner always blasting away.

Hoodies just weren't enough in their dorm.

"Sasuke-kun. I'm tired." she said, heavily hinting to Sasuke, who didn't acknowledge her request at all. Instead, he glanced at her from over his laptop screen, grunted, and then averted his attention back to his _whatever it was_.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura repeated, this time a little more impatiently.

"Shut up, Sakura."

"I fucking _hate _you." Sakura responded getting up and striding over to where Sasuke sat. He almost laughed out loud when she stubbed her toe on the leg of the table he sat at. She cursed loudly and fell into the chair next to Sasuke.

"I am serious, you." she snapped, turning her body in the direction of Sasuke; he didn't seem too concerned. Sakura growled and slammed her hand down on the surface of the table, finally getting the attention of Sasuke. His dark eyes snapped in the direction of the twitching hand and then he averted his gaze to Sakura's own sharp glare. He smirked, grunted, and then continued to type.

"Sakura, don't you have some studying to do?" he asked condescendingly. Sakura gasped; the _nerve_ of that boy! Sakura considered actually maiming him at that point, but knowing how Sasuke was a _momma's boy_, he would just tell his mother and her mother would submit a report to Sakura's mother, who would then chastise her for the rest of her college career. How unfair Sakura found it all to be...

Sasuke found Sakura grinding her teeth absolutely _unnerving_, so he shot her an irritated look. She replied with a rather rude expression and the Uchiha raised a brow.

That Sakura...she was so childish. Especially when she tried to get him all _flustered_. Sad to say, her endeavors always worked. Regardless of the nonsense she spewed.

"_Uchiha Sasuke, stop watching porn, you pervert_!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her dark-haired childhood enemy gazed at Sakura, now very annoyed and (slightly) flustered. The pink spreading on Sasuke's normally pale cheeks told Sakura that she was successful.

The female college student smirked in triumph as Sasuke snapped his laptop shut.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" he seethed, his cheeks flaming. Sakura laughed loudly and yanked the door open to their dorm; almost immediately after the door cracked open, Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke's idiot best friend, barreled in.

"Teme's watching porn?" Naruto questioned, his interrogative statement end several octaves higher than his normal voice. "_What the hell, teme_? Move over, I wanna watch!"

"What?" Sasuke snapped, clutching his laptop closer to his chest, "No, I'm not! Go away, dobe!"

Sakura's hysterical laughter rebounded off the walls of their dorm and found its way into the hall, where many of the residing students were at the moment. It was already too late for Sasuke to try to explain himself, as he was written off by approving males and slightly aroused females.

Uchiha Sasuke was a fan of _porn_.

It had to be true since Haruno Sakura had screamed it earlier and that idiot Uzumaki confirmed her accusation. Bypassers looked into the dorm and saw Sasuke gripping his laptop tightly as Naruto tried to seize the device.

"_Sakura_!" he bellowed, "I'm going to kill you!"

Sakura wasn't at all afraid of his threatening tone. Instead she giggled girlishly and wagged her finger, "Shame, shame on you Sasuke-kun. What will Mikoto-bachan think?"

Her face feigned horror as he threw his laptop in his room on his bed and snapped the locked door shut. Naruto frowned and grumbled something along the lines of Sasuke being 'stingy'.

Nonetheless, he stayed: boy, did Sasuke look _pissed_. And at Sakura! He had to see what was going to happen.

"_I fucking hate you_," he seethed. Sakura's mean laughter calmed down and she challenged his deathly glares with a cheeky look of defiance. Sasuke marched closer to Sakura and caged her against the wall. He slammed his hands against the wall; however, Sakura remained unafraid.

Instead, she poked his forehead much like he had done after he kicked the soccer ball at her head. Before Sasuke could take her into a half-nelson, Sakura quickly ducked under his arm and out the door.

"You'll have to _catch_ me if you want to kill me, Sasuke-kun!"

At her challenge, Sasuke dashed out the door, leaving Naruto alone in their suite. Naruto could hear Sasuke and Sakura's hollers down the hall, when signs of their presence disappeared, he withdrew a pick and walked over to Sasuke's locked bedroom.

Naruto's lips curled into a cheeky grin.

"Clearly, I need this more than he does."

* * *

><p><strong>an<strong>: i've been writing a _lot _lately. hm...i wonder when i will run out of momentum. huhhhh.

anyway, i dig reviews greatly.

:D


	3. footloose

**title**: footloose  
><strong>pairing<strong>: sasusaku.  
><strong>draft<strong>: 008 - tutor  
><strong>disclaimer<strong>: hahahahahaha. NO.

**an**: i am a college student who likes short stories.

* * *

><p><strong>footloose<strong>

"And _one, two, three, one, two, three, one -_"

"Ah, teme! You stepped on my damn foot!"

Sakura's brow twitched as her eyes fell upon the dangerously comedic sight waiting before her in the main suite of her and Sasuke's dorm. Sasuke and Naruto were _dancing_. And not just any type of dancing - _ball room dancing_.

Clearly the world had ended. Or was close to coming to an end. Especially by the way they were holding hands. And what was worse was that Naruto was in some three inch _heels_.

Slamming the door should get their attention...

"Ah, S-Sakura-chan!"

The pinkette readjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder; a smug smirk appeared on her lips. Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously as she threw her hands up innocently, "Oh no, no, no. Don't mind me, really. Just continue on with your tribal rain dance or whatever that is."

"It's not a tribal rain _whatever_, it's for our dancing class; we're ball room dancing, Sakura-chan!"

"Nuance."

Sakura whistled innocently as she walked into her room; she chucked her backpack on her desk and sprawled out on her bed, not even bothering to close the door. When she appeared to be sleeping, Naruto and Sasuke continued their _rain dance_.

"Teme, you freaking _suck_!" Naruto complained again, wincing as the Uchiha crushed his foot for the umpteenth time that minute. Sasuke grunted again and shoved his best friend away from him; he crossed his arms and threw himself on the sofa.

Naruto fought the strong urge to point and laugh; Uchiha Sasuke was actually _sulking_ because he couldn't ball room dance.

"Is widdle _Sasuke-kun_ mad because he can't do it?" Naruto teased lightly.

"Hn. _No._" Sasuke lied, "It's stupid. What use is _ball room dancing_?" he hissed the last three words almost as if it were poison on his lips, retching at the entire concept of it.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over Sasuke's frowning face. He looked up and saw Sakura peering down at him curiously. She blinked when he blinked.

"What, Sakura?" Sasuke said, not at all kindly.

Sakura grinned and childishly gripped his large hands, pulling him to his feet. Placing one hand at her waist and holding the other; she signaled to Sasuke that she would lead the way.

"You know, Sasuke-kun, ball room dance isn't useless," she chided lightly as they swept around their large suite. Naruto, easily entranced by their fluidity, sat on the sofa and watched closely, a wide, entertained smile on his lips.

"Oh?" Sasuke challenged, quickly taking the lead in their dance, "Well enlighten me then. If you can."

Sakura snorted at his childishness and accepted his playful banter, "Our families are always invited for formal events, so you need to know how to ball room for that."

"I don't dance there anyway," he twirled Sakura round expertly and dipped her low. Naruto clapped his hands together like an ecstatic seal, requesting that it be done again.

"Well, Itachi-nii's wedding is coming up soon."

"I won't dance there." he stubbornly replied. Sakura sighed exasperatedly and twirled Sasuke much like he had done moments before. Naruto 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the brilliance of it all. Dipping Sasuke, Sakura pursed her lips and brought him back up, letting go of his hands.

Sasuke frowned and Sakura took this moment to sharply jab his forehead with her index and middle fingers.

"You're gonna have to learn how to dance sometime. You can not _not _dance at Itachi-nii's _wedding._ Besides, I'm sure there will be loads for crazy girls ready for you to sweep them off their feet. You wouldn't want to disappoint them, now would you?" she said, grinning coyly.

Sasuke smirked in return and grabbed Sakura, placing his hands in the proper positions and pulling her closely. Sakura nearly flushed at their close proximity; from the corner of her eyes, she could see Naruto covering his own eyes, peaking through his fingers.

"Aa. Well, if you put things that way," he replied, "Let's go, Sakura."

"_Ouch_, Sasuke-kun! You stepped on my foot!" Sakura whined as she felt the painful crunching of her foot underneath Sasuke's colossal one. The Uchiha smirked darkly as he intentionally swung Sakura clumsily around the room. Naruto yelped as Sasuke tromped down on his healing foot in the midst of their dance. At last, he finally replied when he attacked Sakura's foot again.

"I know that. I'm practicing in case I have to dance for nii-san's wedding."

* * *

><p><strong>an<strong>: hehehe. i can barely keep my head up.

reviews are always appreciated (:


End file.
